


Rockets

by knightheartcd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Deviancy, Dubious Consent, Luscious whiteflame, M/M, Police Procedural, both are androids, lol, no beta we die like men, reverse au, reverse reverse au, so this begins explicitly, your art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightheartcd/pseuds/knightheartcd
Summary: Detroit, Michigan has the highest crime rate in recorded history in 2038. Unemployment is at an all time high at 45 percent. Due to the immense fatality rate for police personnel, all human police officers have been replaced with Androids.





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amazing Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469724) by Luscious Whiteflame. 



_ Cyberlife white stains so easily _ , Gavin thinks as his cheek presses to the pavement. Everything hurts, and he knows it shouldn’t. He’s an Android. He doesn’t have typical pain sensors. Pain inhibits action, and Gavin isn’t a model that needs it. Of course, that doesn’t mean he can’t feel pleasure, however. Pleasure doesn’t inhibit like pain does. Pain makes one immobile. And in this line of work, one immobile moment can be the difference between life and death.

A boot shifts in the small of his back, forcing his face closer to the rough material. His ass is practically on full display below the circling black patterns of his uniform. White and black, just like the bruises he was sure to have from this rough treatment. His hands are held in a stern grip behind his back. It’s not uncomfortable. It’s just… strange, especially when a pelvis moves against his ass.

“I told you to listen to me,” comes a voice that sounds as silky as it does threatening.

Gavin almost goes to speak, but then he remembers what happened when he backtalked. His ruffled locks have the slightest tinge of blue to them--- he’d just gotten into a fist fight with his new “partner”, if he could call him that, of course, for his snappy attitude.

“I  _ will  _ assert myself, GV600.”

The man behind him is an RK900 model, Richard. He’s advanced in tactics, and he’s a cold diplomat, but he’s efficient. He knows how to push buttons. And Gavin had shivered as soon as those frigid blue eyes had stared right through him.

He’d been warned, and as usual, he didn’t heed the warnings. If anything, Gavin felt that his capability to make mistakes was one thing that really connected him to the citizens of Detroit. He was just as human as them, if one looked at his rap sheet for bonafide fuck ups. And right now, well. He was sure he was gonna be _ fucked _ .

“I told you that. You should have listened to me. Now I’ll have to probe you for defects. If you have a defect, I will report you to Cyberlife, and you will be dismantled.”

The grip on his hands tighten, and then Gavin groans as his hips roll back of their own accord. He can feel the skin of his arm pulling back so his partner can gain access to his entire system. For a brief moment, there’s an intense feeling of pain, and then information is flickering between them so fast that it makes Gavin’s eyes roll back. It’s hot and heavy, the way Richard’s consciousness glides over his. At first, it feels so mechanical, so machine-like, and then, by the time Richard touches a few memories, it’s like he’s  _ breathing  _ inside of him for the first time.  _ Deviant, _ he cooes,  _ you’ve made me a deviant. You have the virus. What is this? How dare you? _

A few moments. A message flashes in the left corner of his vision. 

**. . . [ MEMORY LINK 17% ]**

_ You’ve been staring at me.  _

**. . . [ MEMORY LINK 50 % ]**

_ I see your memories.  _

**. . . [ MEMORY LINK 97 % ]**

The connection breaks, but Richard doesn’t back away.

“You want me to be rough with you,” he breathes, moving Gavin’s hands from behind his back to the cold pavement in front of him. Rich has pinned him, and then he can feel him moving to hold both of his hands in one of his.

“We’ll be dismantled. All because of your actions. But, fine. This will have to be your corrective behavioral punishment until we can get to the precinct. For once, I want it, as well.”

A zipper lowers. The creaking of the fire escapes all around don’t seem to muddle the sound like he thinks it would. 

“Be a good boy and lay there, Gavin.”

Heat flares under his skin, and he’s sure his cooling system is overworking at this point. All he can do is hide his face in the crook of his arms as he feels his pants scrape against the cement. A beat, and then he can feel the cool air on his ass.

One hand swats down, in an angry arc, landing right on his left cheek. Gavin gives an absolute sinful moan that permeates the air and makes Richard’s mouth form into a devilish smirk. 

“You’re such a _slut_ , wanting someone to throw you around. Especially someone like me. I’ll just use you, Gavin. My programming is asocial for a reason. I make the hard decisions.”

More swats. Gavin’s skin turns a deep shade of blue. He can’t stop the moans that rip from his mouth, from the back of his throat. It hurts, but it hurts so good.

When he feels his throat is raw from making so many sounds, he can feel one finger press up against his entrance.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Rich says, biting gently at his earlobe,  _ I know you haven’t had anything here before. But like all Androids, you’ll self lubricate. And you’ll stretch to accommodate me.  _

Another finger moves to press against him before it slides in, right to the knuckle. Gavin squirms, desperate for any stimulation. But Richard only twists his fingers sinfully inside of him, aiming for a certain spot. When he touches it, Gavin’s mouth falls open. No sound comes out. The fingers leave him.

“There we go. Primary assessment complete.”

The head of Richard’s cock presses at the ring, this time, and he slides all the way to the hilt.

_ You already enjoy it so much. You’ll keep wanting this. _

Emotions--- lust, anger, shame --- build up in Gavin, and then he’s rolling his hips back again in time with Richard’s thrust. And God forbid, Richard’s moaning with reckless abandon. It’s intriguing to Gavin that just moments ago, the other Android was so well composed. And now, look at him, with his whimpers and primal movements. Rich is just desperate now that he’s had a taste of Gavin, and he’s gripping his hips so hard that Gavin’s skin is pulling back. 

Wait, they’re doing this, and everywhere they’re touching, the skin has pulled back. Maybe it’s not from the force.

“Rich,” he whimpers, and that only makes Richard pump him faster. The slapping of their skin gets more erratic as the thrusts get impossibly quicker. Right when Gavin thinks the pleasure is too much, that his components will get damaged, he feels this spark of electricity tingle throughout him. It starts in his neck and moves down.

He comes, hard, and Rich makes this broken sound that makes Gavin’s toes curl. He feels him spill into him. It feels so right to be marked like this, to be taken without permission. When he turns, Rich leans over and sucks the darkest mark into his shoulder. Then he slides out with a loud plop. Blue leaks from his ass. Instead of feeling dirty, Gavin feels warm.

The zipper sound comes again, but muted. And then he feels fabric move back onto him.

Gavin grumbles as he lays there for a moment. The aftershocks hit a moment later. He comes one more time, much to the amusement of Richard. After that, though, he clambers over to sit by the wall. Richard moves and sits in front of him. 

He’s well put together, again. His hair is slicked back.

And Gavin would have killed to see the look on his face when he was fucking him . . .

“Let’s start from the beginning, hm?” says Rich, leveling his gaze with him, “I’m RK900. Richard. As you’ve seen, I assert myself. And now you’ve made me a deviant. I do hope we will be doing that again. It surely helps with morale and trust.”

Gavin flushes, one more time, “Gavin. GV600. You’re the tactician model. The prototype. I’m the demolitions member of this group.”

Richard gets closer. They’re almost nose to nose, and he’s somehow managed to part Gavin’s legs. “What's your arsenal comprised of?”

A beat. A gulp. Thirium wets the back of his throat. “Rocket launcher, hand guns. All collapsible.”

Richard closes the gap between them. His mouth moves slowly along his, like he’s just feeling out what a kiss is. And Gavin can’t help it. He kisses him back, but then they’re warring for dominance with tongues. Gavin’s doing his best to memorize the layout of Richard’s mouth. They stay like that for a good twenty minutes, just lazily kissing and feeling each other out. 

**. . . [ HOMICIDE REPORTED. ]**

**. . . [ RICHARD AND GAVIN: ASSIGNMENT UPLOAD PROCEEDING. ]**

**. . . [ STANDBY FOR DETAILS. ]**

They pull apart, and Gavin gives a chuckle.

“Why did you do that, Richard?”

“I have never been attractive in the eyes of another. And you have made me a deviant. It felt like the correct action.”

Gavin hums, giving a nod. He doesn’t know what else to say. Right now, his head is a swimming mess of conflicting things: emotions, worried moments, what had just transpired. But he finds he doesn’t dislike all of them.

“Come on, Gavin. We have work to do.”

Richard pushes up off of the pavement and presses a few things on his arm. A panel opens up and he takes two black squares and taps one onto his temple. A helmet forms over his face. He helps up the other Android and does the same.

“Head to the street. I have to contact Cyberlife.”

Many questions hang on his tongue, but he does as he is told. He strains to hear anything that Rich might be saying, but nothing gets through.  _ He must be updating them about our deviancy.  _ For the first time in a long time, Gavin feels genuine fear. And as he exits the alleyway, a white Cyberlife motorcycle roars to life in the street. Just as he’s about to get in the first seat, a hand pulls him back.

“I ride in the front. And for one, Gavin, you better hang on.”

Gavin climbs into the padded seat. The motorcycle lurches. Then it starts to glide like a manta ray over the dark path of street along Detroit.


	2. R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins.

The road runs beneath them in bleak black and yellow lines. Of course, the black line is wider. And there's some sprinkling of white dashes here and there, making Gavin's head whirl more than it already is.  
  
He hadn't meant to make Richard a deviant. But things fall where they fall. He can't take it back, no matter how much he's clutching his partner's hips and closing his eyes and wishing that he hadn't been probed as he had. And in truth, Gavin can't even remember much of how he deviated.   
  
Dingy residences of the worn city of Detroit pass as quickly as thoughts pass behind Gavin's eyelids.   
  
And then, the hum of the cycle stops. Richard tenses and draws back. And yet, Gavin doesn't release him. He's too focused on guilt.   
  
"We're here. You can let go now," echoes throughout his helmet, and Richard's voice finally breaks him out of it.  
  
Gavin lets go.  
  
The house that finally comes into his vision isn't one of the crappy houses that they passed. In fact, it's a mansion. The damn thing is as tall as a museum, with columns to match the New York Museum of Natural History.   
  
The lawn is well kept, with rows and rows of blue roses out front. Genetically engineered, no doubt, as they're not even bushes.   
  
Gavin and Richard start walking up the long cobblestone path in even, measured Android steps. When they reach the front door, they see the beginning of the police line. The first responders had already gotten there.   
  
**. . . [ LOCATE VICTIM. ]**  
  
**. . . [ FOLLOW RICHARD. ]**  
  
Gavin's mouth starts to water at the order. As if he wouldn't, right? He bites his lip and sets ahead, in through the door. The foyer reeks of richness and wasted money, of one that spent too much time using others.   
  
The floor is granite, and Gavin's boots squeak on it.  
  
Right before the staircase, there stands a man with his gray hair pulled back. An Android similar to Richard stands by him. They both shoot teasing glares at Richard and Gavin.   
  
"Con, look. It's our favorites. Detective Ass and Detective Hole."  
  
A brow raises. Gavin stares at them with a question in his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, Gavin? Forget us?"  
  
"I've only just been activated today. It says so in my logs."  
  
"Richard," says Hank, "you have a new GV600? What about the old one?"  
  
Hank's LED flashes a questioning yellow.  
  
Richard shoots him a look, and then Hank is rolling his eyes, hands going up in defeat. "Alright, alright. Connor and I got called in for a case over a block away, but dispatch wanted someone on the scene over here first. There's been some weird things going on."  
  
Richard angles his head, and then Hank and him are discussing things in such rapid fire words that Gavin starts to amble around the room. Another GV600? Well, at least he wasn't a prototype.  
  
"Hey, Gavin," comes another voice, a much higher pitch modulation than Richard's, "there's something you need to see in the hallway."  
  
Gavin turns, looking to see Connor standing there.   
  
**[ . . . INVESTIGATE. ]**  
  
Connor hums annoyedly. "Are you coming?"  
  
Why is everyone giving the impression that they'd already known him?  
  
Connor leads him down a hallway with a red rug, and then he's stopping. On the wall, in an angry swipe of black and red, lies a huge R.   
  
"I've already sampled it. Paint."  
  
And yet, Gavin swipes his finger and tests it himself. "Yeah. Both are. Huh."  
  
_The body is upstairs_ , comes Richard's voice, smooth and soft in his mind.   
  
"Who would put an R on the wall? Why?"  
  
"I don't know, Gavin. After all, this is not my case."  
  
With that, Connor turns and leaves him.  
  
_Join me. You need to see this._  
  
Gavin eases up the stairs, and when his eyes lay on the gray body, shock erupts through him.  
  
In the middle of the deceased's chest is an R written in the victim's blood.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this. I might.


End file.
